Diskussion:Susano'o
laut dem neusten chapter besitz dieser dämon ja so ein bestimmtes schwert,was alles was damit in berührung kommt auflöst...--Itachi94 16:21, 7. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Warum soll denn bitte der mythologische Name stehen? Und nicht der andere?85.96.156.116 14:05, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Nun, der mythologische Name ist von der Mythologie entnommen worden und da in der Mythologie tötet Susano'o Yamata no Orochi. Das ist eine Anspielung auf Susano'o in Naruto und Orochimaru was ganz einfach näher liegt. MfG, Rokuougan 14:08, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich seh es ein. du hast recht... danke.85.96.156.116 14:10, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Bitte schön=). MfG,Rokuougan 14:11, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sasukes Susano'o und Itachis Susano'o Hmm, meint ihr, wir können es klären, welches Susano'o jetzt welches ist? Also Itachi hat es ja schonmal angewendet in seinem Kampf gegen Sasuke, okay. Da war es so ein Männchen mit riesen langer Nase. Dann wendet Sasuke es an, gegen den Raikage, aber es sind nur so Knochen um ihn herum. Später wendet er es in der vollkommenen Form (oder so) an, und es ist ein riesen Männchen mit Totenkopf (also ganz anders als Itachis). Sind diese drei Erscheinungsformen alle dieselben? Denn am Ende von Kapitel 464 sagt Sasuke "Die dritte Macht... Susano'o." Und das hätte er ja nicht gesagt, wenn er es vorher schon die ganze Zeit in Knochenform angewendet hätte, dann wär es ja nix Neues. Eine Vermutung von mir ist, dass Sasukes Susanoo einfach nur anders aussieht als Itachis, da beide (bzw. jeder) ja auch unterschiedlich aussehende Mangekyou Sharingans haben. Vielleicht siehts einfach anders aus, wenn man ein anderes MS hat... ..::Aeris::.. 15:38, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) das unterschiedliche aussehen lässt sich vielleicht durch sasuke dunkleres chakra erklären, da karin erwähnt das es nicht mehr der alte sasuke ist. achja weiß einer waqs mit den waffen on itachi passiert ist? das das skelett zum verteidigen und die samurai-gestalt zum angreifen dient glaube ich eigentlich nicht den als itachis chakra beim kampf gegen sasuke schwächer wird verwandelt sich das susanoo ja erst in ein skelett zurück bevor es verschwindet und sasuke der nur ein skelett erschaffen hat sagt er hätte es noch nicht voll gemeistert also ist das skellet wohl die erste stufe vom susanoo wenn sasuke es perfektioniert wird es dann wohl zu einer dunklen samurai-gestalt86.56.163.129 17:47, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) @aeris ...hatte denn itachi auch nicht zwischendurch bei seinem susanoo auch nur die skelett-form, ich gaube die haben wir auch bei itachi gesehen (man hat nur den schädel ohne das gesicht mit langen nase gesehen). der einzige unterschied its wohl, dass sasuke diese miniform anwendete mit den knochen um ihn herum. Johnny182 18:09, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ja das ist mir auch erst später aufgefallen, dass auch in Itachis Anwendung das Dämon-Totenkopf-Aussehen auftrat, das wusste ich gar nicht mehr. ..::Aeris::.. 18:35, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also ich finde das man auch noch hin schreiben kann das man auch nur bestimmte körperteile von susano benutzen kann so wie es sasuke im kapitel 476 gemacht hat da hat er ja erst eine klaue benutzt und hat dann erst ganz susano gerufen oder irre ich mich da wenn ja dann kann ja jemand das hinzufügen und ein paar bilder nehmen aber nur wenn das richtig ist aws ich sage und das auch jemand kann--Big A 19:36, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Für mich sieht das eher so aus als wenn das die Rippen gewesen wären, welche er bereits im Kampf gegen den Raikage 'beschworen' hatte. Diese bauen sich dann immer mehr zu dem Krieger-Abbild auf, wie es bei Itachi ist. Sum2k3 22:31, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) aber als sasuke gegen danzou kämpft benutzt er ja nur eine klaue und danach denn ganzen susano--Big A 13:15, 18. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Link nicht erlaubt ist das totsuka schwert? und auf diesem pic hat sasukes susano'o 5 finger Link nicht erlaubt :ich glaube, dass auf seite 6 es nur ein zeichenfehler von kishimoto war, denn auf übrigen abbildungen sasukes susanoos hat es 6 finger. was die 1. seite angeht... glaube schon, dass es totsuka sein kann. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:00, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Woah, das ist bestimmt das Schwert!!!! Dass das noch keinem aufgefallen ist... ..::Aeris::.. 17:30, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nur mal so am Rande: Ist es nich verboten, hier Links zu posten, wo man illegal den anime oder Manga gucken kann? Wessen Sosano ist stärker das von Sasukes oder Itachis Itachis weil der ja Yates Spiegel und das Schwert hat und Itachis Susano konnte ja Sasukes Kirin aufhalten während Sasukes Susano von Donzos Jutsu gleich durchbohrt wurde Außerdem die Frage wie viele Rasensurikens könnte ein Susano aufhalten. Kapitel 484 was war in 484 los? das susanoo von sasuke wurde auf einmal von einer rüstung wie die von itsachis susanoo umhüllt. und es sah ja wie itachis susanoo aus. und sasukes komplettes susanoo war ja schon da, das was aufm cover von 480 zu sehen war, und in 478 wurde es auch so genannt: komplettes susanoo. also, was war los? ...hat i-wie itachis susanoo sasukes umhüllt und damit überwältigt und gestoppt oder welches geheimnis steckt dahinter? außerdem hielt dieses sasanoo in 484 auf seite 9 eine art kugel aus amaterasu in der hand! und die hand hat übrigens auch 6 finger wie sasukes normales susanoo. was hat das nur zu bedeuten? hat itachi da seine finger im spiel (durch übertragung seiner kräfte auf sasuke) oder war es eine art susanoo aufm nächsten level? i-was steckt dahinter. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:51, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube einfach, dass DAS jetzt das vollkommene Susanoo war. Und die Version vorher eben noch von der neuen Version übertrumpft wurde. Genau, da kam so eine "Haut" bzw. diese Rüstung wie bei Itachi dazu. Ist schon blöd, dass Kishi eigentlich schon gesagt hat "Komplettes Susanoo", es jetzt aber NOCH einen Sprung macht... aber ich glaube, das ist es einfach. Itachi hat damit nix zu tun. Denke ich. Zu der Amaterasu-Kugel muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass es das sein soll. ..::Aeris::.. 13:55, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich glaube nicht, dass dieses susanoo das komplette ist, sondern es i-einen anderen grund dafür gibt. glaube ich persönlich jedefalls. was diese schwarze kugel betrifft... was soll es denn sonst sein? ...die kugel hat flammen, die bedeuten, dass diese kugel aus feuer oder ähnlichem (und hier liegt amaterasu nahe) besetehen muss oder brennt aus i-einem anderen grund. und amaterasu bzw i-eine enton-form ist dafür die beste erklärung. wie gesagt, das glaube ich persönlich... zumindest noch ^^ hoffentlich werden wir bald efahren was da passiert ist. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:10, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub dass die kugel schon ameterasu ist; ist wohl die vollkommende kombination... auf jeden fall scheint es jetzt wirklich vollendet zu sein. die umhüllung scheint eine rüstung zu sein! was wohl auf die noch stärkere verteidigung schließen soll. So schnell werden wir nichts erfahren...Sasuke ist platt :) Hier mal was wir über Susannoo wissen: *1. stufe hat man das Skelett was einen schützt *2. stufe **Sasukes Susanoo mit einem wirklichen Körper (Kapitel 478), was ihn schützt **Sasukes Susanoo hat den Angriff mit dem Pfeil und Bogen **Itachi hatte Yatas Spiegel (den schild), dass ihn schützt (bei itachi sieht man nur kurz seine stufe 2 393/07 unten rechts) **Ob Itachi auf Stufe 2 das Schwert auch schon hat, sieht man nicht *3. stufe **bei sasuke wird das feuer, dass er schießt, WAHRSCHEINLICH durch ameterasu ersetzt. **itachi hatte das schwert und den schild des wären mal die fakten!? Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 14:30, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Welches ist das stärkere Sasukes oder Itachis Itachis oder weil itachis susanoo konnte Sasukes kirin aufhalten Sasukes Susanoo wurde gleich von Donzos Wind Jutsu durchbohrt. 2Itachi ist im Besitz von yatas spiegel und das SChwert Itachi könnte einfach Sasukes Susanoo aufsaugen so wie Orochimaro.3Als Sasuke kirin einsetzte und Itachi es überlebt hatte hatte er noch nicht Susanoo aktiviert erst Sekunden später kann es sein das Itachi sein Susanoo nur für 1 Sekunde eingesetzt hat und dann wider neu aufbaut oder das ein Blick mit dem Mangekyo Sharingan genügt um eine Technik wie Kirin auzuhalten hat jemand eine Antwort oder eine Therorie. Also man weiß nicht ob itachi das susano'o erst nach kirin aktiviert hat. als sasuke kirin machte hat man nichts außer einen riesigen hellen blitz gesehn...es kann also sein dass susano'o da schon in letzter sekunde aktiviert wurde um itachi zu beschützn. davon mal abegesehn kann ein susano'o nicht in ein genjutsu von einem susano'o gezogen werden, das wäre total verkehrt :D ich denke mal das geht nur bei menschen. allgemein kann man sagen dass itachis susano'o wahrscheinlich stärker ist...da er in besitz von yatas spiegel ist und dem "Genjutsu-Schwert" ...dass heißt...sasukes pfeile würden einfach abgewehrt werden wenn man die beiden susano'os vergleicht ;D 666 Als ich mir den Artikel angesehen hab ist mir was aufgefallen: Sasukes Susanoo hat drei Arme mit jeweils 6 Finger. Und reiht man alle sechsen aneinander erhält man, tada, 666. Ich glaub kaum dass das ein Zufall ist. Vielleicht will Kishimoto zeigen das Sasukes Susanoo wirklich der Teufel ist, oder ihn darstellt, denn 666 ist die Teufelszahl.--Little Anime Freak 20:02, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Eigentlich ist die Zahl 666 die Zahl des Tieres, wobei es sich dabei um den Beezlebub handelt. Nicht der 'Teufel' ... Sorry, aber soviel Zeit muss sein. ..und wieso hat er nur 3 Arme? Wieso nicht 4? Oo Sum2k3 20:08, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab überall geguckt und auf keinem einzigem Bild im Manga hat Susano'o 4 Arme.--Little Anime Freak 07:51, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Im Gegensatz zu Itachis Susano'o ist Sasukes schwarz. Kann mir jemand sagen in welchem manga das gesagt wird??09zeroful 13:25, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :damit ist wohl gemeint, dass sasukes susanoo dunkler ist als itachis, denn im manga war itachis susanoo gar durchsichtig/weiß und sasukes sieht so schwarz/dunkel aus. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:30, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aber das ist kein beweiß denn das kann so sein, muss aber nicht. 09zeroful 13:43, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ja klar, muss halt noch in "dunkler"geändert werden. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:44, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bin der Meinung das es dunkler ist aufgrund des dunklen Chakras von Sasuke. Könnte vllt ein Grund sein. ElMoAusDemGrumm 21:15, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es sind in diesem Artikel zu viele bilder von Sasukes susanoo, mind. eins sollte man löschen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1]](Dissi) 09:09, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) : aber welches Bild willste denn löschen? da eigentlich alle Bilder zur inhaltlichen Erklärung passen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 11:54, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) :stimmt sie passen, doch sieht es zur zeit nicht besonders schön aus. villt. können wir auch eine tabelle nehmen und dort sasukes susanoo stufe 1, stufe 2 und die vollendete form anzeigen und im text das mit sasukes waffen, es würde glaub ich besser aussehen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:05, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::mit der Tabelle wie bei der Diskussion Stirnband wäre echt ok kannste ja mal in Angriff nehmen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 12:12, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) ich hätte da jetzt an soetwas gedacht: Veränderung von Sasukes Susano'o Datei:SasukesSusanoo.png|'Die Vorstufe Datei:SasukesFullSusanoo01.png|'Die nächste Stufe Datei:FinalSusanoo.png|'Das vollendete Susano'o wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat. haben wir von itachi auch verschieden formen? die könnten wir auch so aufzählen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:25, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) :mit der Gallery ist glaub ich auch besser is mir nur zu spät eingefallen [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 14:37, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::In welchem Kapitel sieht man Sasukes vollendetes Susano'o? :::im kapietel 484, im kampf zwichen kakashi und sasuke [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:05, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::ein extrabild für die wafe brauchen wir nicht, sie ist auch so auf "Die nächste Stufe" zu sehen. bei itachissusanoo werden die waffen auch nicht extra aufgeführt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|(Dissi)''']] 16:10, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC)